


And Sadik Nodded

by Yeenteen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Mentioned Japan (Hetalia), Other, father son stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeenteen/pseuds/Yeenteen
Summary: Tarkan always watched his father loose every battle he fought in life. He took failure with a nod.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prettty short one shot so sorry for that. I wanted to bring back angst and family stuff bc I love that type of shit honestly. Plus I also love trnc a lot. My tiny son. I might do another Spamano next SO watch out for that. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading :)

"Let's go, Tarkan."

Tarkan grabbed his suitcase. Strapping on his blue sneakers, he looked up at his father only to see sadness in his eyes.

"Will it be out last time here?" Tarkan asked. He looked around the small house, remembering the time he saw his father smile with Heracles.

"I guess."

Slowly walking to the drive way, he watched smoke come out of the exhaust pipe on Sadik's car. The trunk was filled with the last group of boxes, on the way to Elizabeta's house. Sitting down on the porch steps, he imagines what it would be like when Sadik left this house and was replaced with the Japanese man his father told him about.

" _This is Kiku." Sadik introduced his son to Heracles' boyfriend. "He's very nice."_

_"That's debatable." Tarkan replied back._

_Sadik turned to Heracles with a tired face. Heracles replied with one back. Heracles stood up from leaving on the door frame, watching Tarkan give Kiku mad faces._

_"You're okay with me dating Kiku?" Heracles asked._

_"For the millionth time, yes. Plus if I wasn't okay, it would change anything." Sadik also watched Tarkan, now walking away from the short, Japanese man._

_"You're okay with it?"_

_Sadik nodded._

The small boy rested his head on the pole, sighing. Sadik placed the last of the boxes and suitcases into the trunk, slamming the door shut.

"Let's go?" The Turkish man asked. Tarkan got up and ran to the car door.

_"Kiku Honda, do you take Heracles as your lawful wedded husband?"_

_"I do."_

_Sadik sat there, watching his hopes and dreams shatter. Tarkan laid his head on Sadik's shoulder, noticing how hard his heart was beating._

_"Heracles Karpusi, do you take..."_

_Tarkan looked up at his father, watching his mouth droop even more into a frown. His eyes with shimmering, as if he was ready to cry._

_"Baba," Tarkan whispered._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Let's go home?"_

_Sadik nodded._

Watching endless and endless of cars passing them on the highway, he watched the clouds pass them by. The only sound that was heard was the radio. The two didn't talk since they left Hera's about two hours ago. Tarkan rested his arm on the ledge of the window, turning to look at his dad when he called him.

"Tarkan,"

"Yeah?"

Sadik sighed. "Promise to never let anyone go. Don't mess up like your dad did."

"But baba, you didn't me-"

"Then how did Heracles leave me? Because I messed up."

Tarkan's head dropped, now watching his feet dangle. He looked up at his father at the front seat.

"I noticed that you saw me hurting at the wedding. Don't be like me and cry over your own mistakes."

Tarkan was speechless. He couldn't protest back even thought he knew it shouldn't be his fault. He nodded.

"Yes, baba." Silence broke in the car once again. "But can you promise me something?"

"What?" Sadik asked.

"Promise me you'll find someone else so you can be happy again?" Tarkan said, leaning on the seat in front of him. Sadik batted his eyes and sighed.

_Sadik nodded._

 


End file.
